


Cat Among the Pigeons

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Baby Names, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Silly, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby names are serious business, except when they're really not. Background Harry/Ginny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Among the Pigeons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RuanChunXian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/gifts).



> Written 2/12/15 for [ruanchunxian0](http://ruanchunxian0.livejournal.com), in response to the prompt: _[Harry Potter, Harry, naming Albus Severus](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=3866339#cmt3866339) _.__

"Yes, absolutely, let's do it," said Ginny through a mouthful of the toast and marmalade Harry had made her as a midnight snack.

"--and I realize it's asking a bit much to name our child after Snape," Harry continued, plowing determinedly through an obviously memorized speech, "but he wasn't all horrible just like Dumbledore wasn't all good, and I think it will send a useful message about prejudice to-- wait-- you don't mind?"

Ginny set the remnants of her toast onto the arm of their battered sofa, lifted her aching feet onto the coffee table, and grinned: "Of course I mind a bit, but everyone else will mind so much more -- can't you just _picture_ the headlines -- and when have you ever known me to stand in the way of excitement?"

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is also posted as [chapter 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2497961/chapters/12382868) of my HP three-sentence ficlet collection, because I don't always realize I should organize things until long after the fact. Oops?


End file.
